Pokemon Shipping Chronicles
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: A collection of short stories centered around multiple shipping pairs from the Pokemon series. the name comes from the Pokemon Chronicles series, just added shipping to it. shipping pairs featured include: Luckshipping, Rocketshipping, Roboticshipping, Sommeliershipping, and more
1. Chapter 1: Brock x Lucy

**Hello everyone and welcome to another fanfiction story courtesy of yours truly, a dreamer named seiji. this of course will be yet another pokemon fanfiction and if I'm not mistaken my 5th such fanfiction. I'm still currently working on the Ash and Serena to alola story and a new chapter of that will be published soon but right now I wanted to start a different kind of fanfic story. this one will be moreso a collection of different short stories with multiple characters other than Ash being the focus. I'm gonna have fun with this one so I hope you all enjoy reading it. ok, let's begin~**

It was another calm and lively afternoon in the kanto regions pewder city. One of several locations within the region that hosts a Pokemon gym where many trainers aspire to receive a boulderbadge, but recently there haven't been many challengers to the pewder gym so for today the gym has been closed. Elsewhere with the city lies a rather familiar house which is home to the gym's current acting gym leader Brock. Inside, Brock is standing in the home's kitchen in front of the stove wearing a white apron while stirring a large boiling pot, humming to himself.

"Hm hm hm hm hm~" he hums joyfully still stirring

"Today's gonna be a great day, I know it. ah, shouldn't be too much longer now~" Brock says to himself then continues humming

A couple minutes later Brock walks into another room where his younger brothers and sisters are seated at a dinner table.

"hey guys, lunch is ready! come and get it!" he says

"Yaay, lunch!~"

"finally!"

"I'm starving! let's eat~"

Moments after that all the children are eating at the table as Brock watches them close by.

"so, how do you guys like my new dish, famous Brock stew?" says Brock smiling

"it's famous? really?"

"of course it isn't!"

"mmm, it's tasty~"

"I want seconds, Brock!"

"thirds for me!"

"hahaha, sure thing~ eat as much as you want!" Brock says

"Yaaaaay!~"

As the kids continue eating Brock takes off his apron, wipes the sweat from his forehead and stretches. Just then Brock's dad who is walking down some stairs leans his head over the railing looking at Brock.

"ah, smells like food is ready~" he says

"oh, hey Dad" says Brock looking back

"well, looks like the kids are enjoying it haha. Hey, aren't you gonna eat too, Brock?" says Brock's dad as he approaches Brock

"oh no, I'll get something when I go out today" replies Brock

"go out?... ah yeah, you mentioned something about that earlier. you're going on a date with that girl again, aren't you?" says Brock's dad as Brock flinches

"hohoho, I'm sure she's quite the charmer. you're slowly becoming a man each and every day, just like me!" he says patting Brock's shoulder

"gee, thanks Dad..." says Brock slightly embarrassed as the kids giggle

"ah, right. it's almost 11 o'clock, I better get going!" he says as he walks toward the door, grabs something resembling a wallet then quickly darts out the front door

"later Brock! say hi to your girlfriend for me!" says Brock's dad waving out the door

About 5 minutes later Brock runs up to an area just at the entrance of pewder city where some Stone monuments are placed. soon he comes up to the spot seeing a figure standing next to a sign and stops and bends slightly panting to catch his breath, before looking up toward the person.

"hey... sorry I'm a bit late... I didn't keep you waiting, did I?" says Brock standing up straight

"no, you're right on time. I just got here myself.." says a familiar voice

"oh good. so... you ready?" says Brock

"yes... truthfully I've been looking forward to this... my heart skipped a beat when I saw you coming... Brock" says a female voice

"as did mine... Lucy" says Brock looking at her

The woman standing in front of him was Lucy, also known as pike queen Lucy. She was wearing a sleeveless light purple top with a same color skirt that was about lower thigh length, and black slippers.

"wow, you look beautiful Lucy. that outfit really suits you~" says Brock looking up and down at her

"o-oh this? it's nothing really. just something I recently bought. I... I don't normally wear skirts, but you said they look good on me so..." says Lucy shyly looking to the side blushing, feeling Brock's gaze on her

"yeah they do. you really do look great, as always" says Brock blushing a bit

"t-thank you" says Lucy as her face got even more flushed

"well, ready to go?" says Brock as he walks up to her

"yes I am. to Celadon city today, right?" says Lucy looking towards Brock

"yup, the game corner's a hell of a lot of fun~" says Brock

"mm-hmm... oh Brock, before we go..." says Lucy

"hmm?" says Brock curiously

"there's... there's no one around so... should we do our usual greeting?.." says Lucy

"oh... oh yeah you're right. heh, ok let's do it~" says Brock smiling

Lucy nods as she starts blushing again. Brock and Lucy get closer until they are a mere inches away from one another. they gaze into each other's eyes lovingly for a few seconds. Then both lean in toward each other and share a passionate kiss as they close their eyes. seconds later they both pull away looking at each other as if they can't take their eyes away from looking at one another.

"so, h-how was it? was I too forceful?" says Lucy

"no, it was great Lucy. even better than the first time we kissed" says Brock

"I agree~ the first time I was so flustered I almost fainted" says Lucy looking away embarrassed

"haha, yeah I wasn't the best either. it was my first kiss after all~" says Brock

"mine too..." says Lucy

"well it's time. shall we go, Lucy my love?" asks Brock

"yes dear Brock" she replies nodding

Then the two turn and start to walk along the pathway together leading out of pewder city, holding hands tightly

 **to be continued...~**


	2. Chapter 2: James x Jessie

Back in the region of kanto, lounging around on a quiet and desolate beach on a coastline just south of fuchsia city, are the trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth, collectively known as team rocket. However on this particular occasion they were not in their standard team rocket uniforms, but rather clothing that seemed to be loose swimwear. Each one of them were laying on an individual beach chair apparently relaxing and soaking up the sun's rays on this rather humid sunny afternoon.

"ahh, this is the life. warm sun, calm breeze and a sandy beach all to ourselves. not a care in the world~" says Meowth

"ahh yes. feels like forever since we've had some down time to ourselves. I'm definitely gonna enjoy every minute of it. maybe even I could work on getting a tan." says Jessie as she sips from a straw in a coconut shaped cup.

"I'll say. can't believe I almost forgot about our earned vacation time. finally we get to truly relax without worrying about twerps or tiresome missions" says James stretching casually.

"yeah, too bad it only lasts for another couple of days. they could've at least given us 2 weeks off." says Jessie sighing a bit

"that's all the more reason to live it up these next few days! party hard, relax harder!~ yeah!~" says Meowth throwing his paw up.

"yeah!" says James and Jessie in unison

The group continue looking out over the sea listening to the calming sound of the waves coming in. a minute later Meowth gets up and jumps down off the beach chair.

"ok, time to get more grub. be right back, so don't let anyone take my spot." says Meowth as he starts walking up a hill further inland.

"who would? there's no one else here." says James

"oh Meowth? bring me some more of this coconut juice, would you?" says Jessie holding the cup up.

"yeah, I'll see what I can scrape up." says Meowth as he walks up the hill and into the distance.

A half a minute goes by and Jessie and James remain in their chairs quietly looking out over the sea. Jessie then glances over at James who appears to be deep in thought, looking down at the sand to his side.

"hey James, you look like you're thinking pretty hard over there. what's on your mind?" asks Jessie

"huh? oh, er... nothing" says James looking at Jessie

"wait, don't tell me... you're thinking about how sexy I look in this bikini aren't you?" says Jessie as she does a cute pose.

"wha? er, um, n-no that's not it.." says James as he shyly looks away while blushing slightly

"oh? humph!" says Jessie pouting then turns her head away

"um... but if I can say this, you do look quite beautiful, Jess. that bikini you have on really shows off your best... features" says James peeking at her

Jessie quickly snaps her head around to look at James having heard the compliments. she giggles a bit and unknowingly starts to blush.

"well thank you James. for a minute I thought you hadn't noticed~" she says smiling at him

A second later she hops out of her chair and walks over to where James is laying.

"huh? what is it, Jessie?" says James curiously as he sits up and looks at her.

"James, turn around. I'm gonna give you a little massage~" says Jessie

"oh... really?" says James looking surprised

A minute later James is sitting to the side of the chair with his back facing Jessie as she is gently massaging his shoulders.

"so, how do you feel?" says Jessie

"feels real good. thanks Jess" says James as he starts getting more relaxed

"hehe, glad to hear it~"

"but I am a bit surprised. I didn't think you knew how to do massages."

"well, when you travel around and do as many off jobs as we have you tend to pick up on some things. haha~"

"oh, right. hahaha."

"so you seemed awfully tense earlier. is there something on your mind, James? want to talk about it?" says Jessie continuing to massage him

"well honestly, I... uh... I don't know..." says James

"aww, come on. you can tell me, can you?" says Jessie as she suddenly gets close up to James's back, resting her breasts right up against him.

"ah!... J-Jessie, that's your...!" says James, as his face turns a bright red feeling her chest on his back

"hmm? go on, tell me James. you know you can trust me, right?~" says Jessie as she wiggles a bit rubbing up against him

"o-ok!" exclaims James

"yes?"

"the truth is, I... I... I'm quitting team rocket!"

Hearing this, Jessie backs up from him in shock.

"y... you're quitting?" asks Jessie

"that's right. I've decided to pursue my dreams, and those dreams are hindered as long as I'm with team rocket. so I'm leaving for good." says James

"b-but where will you go? what will you do?" says Jessie

"I'll find something. we've been through hell and back as a team. survived battles, blast offs, and everything in between. I think I'll be fine.I want to chase a different life, with the one that I love" says James

"what? the one that.. you love? that's it? you're turning your back on us for that?! so, who is it?! who is this 'one you love' or can you not be bothered to tell me?! after everything we've been through together!" yells Jessie angrily

"Jessie... the one I love... is you"

In an instant Jessie's eyes widen in pure shock.

"don't you see, I've loved you for a long time, but I never had the courage to tell you... until just now.." says James as he stands up and faces her smiling

"... oh James, I..."

"Jessie, come with me. let's leave team rocket together" he says walking closer to her

"... ok, I will. I'll go with you. I'll follow you anywhere James, to the ends of the Earth if I must" she says now fully blushing

Seconds later the two end up in each other's arms and share a passionate kiss on the beach, signaling their newfound relationship, and newfound love.

 **To be continued~**


End file.
